


Tales

by CMAeris



Series: World with Two Sons [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond, Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drama, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMAeris/pseuds/CMAeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actions speak louder than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Terry avoiding his family, Conner couldn't help by try to fix his family problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between chapter 5 to chapter 9 in Nights of Tomorrow

                  From Clark and Bruce’s world, to the past of their world, it was one hectic journey to the next. By the time they finally returned to their own world and time Conner found himself utterly disappointed. Beyond was sick with a high fever from straining himself to care for not only them, but Bart as well.  His fellow project banned them from informing his remaining family that he was alive. 

                  He knew full well that going against the small project’s word would be hazardous to his health, he couldn’t sit by and watch him seclude himself away from the world. But he couldn’t phantom on where to start to help his dear fellow project.  That was why he decided to hunt down Tim while Beyond was sick and bedridden. It was the only time he could risk leaving him attended. Had Beyond been healthy, he would’ve pulled a Houdini and it would’ve been who knows when, when he finally see him again.

                  Unfortunately, finding Tim was not an easy task. The former teen wonder was a hard person to contact and a harder bird to find if he wanted to disappear. Fortunately, he had Krypto and his super hound senses. He managed to trace him to Paris, where the other was racing down the streets chasing after some man. Normally as his friend, Conner would’ve stepped in and tactile kinesis the man’s ride to scrap metal, but after not seeing his friend for two years, he was curious of how much the other changed.

                  Keeping himself out of the other’s detection radius, he first noticed the change of costume. He was surprised to see Tim no longer in his Robin costume; instead he was now in full cowl calling himself Red Robin. The next he noticed was how much colder and harsher his friend became in his absence. In the past he’s seen how serious Tim was to keeping his identity from the Young Justice and how cold he was to keep a contingency plan incase anyone decided to go rogue.

                  He knew how much pain his friend has gone through losing his father and his girlfriend…but this was nothing compared to that. He looked tired, angry and even miserable. At this rate, he would end up like that alternative Batman wielding guns and… killing. He couldn’t let his friend fall towards that path.

                  Conner waited until Tim was asleep before he came closer, but even then the other was alert as always. The moment he entered the room, the de-costumed Tim was out of bed with a staff in hand, demanding to know who was intruding.

                  “Show yourself!” Tim snapped.

                  He closed his eyes for a moment. What he was going to do will probably hurt his friend, but he needs him to wake up. Opening his eyes, he allowed the heat of his laser vision glow. “Why?” He tried growling, but it came out as a hiss. “Why did you betray us?”

                  Tim lost his offensive stance as a lost and pained expression crossed his face. “…Conner?”

                  It was a chance! He zoomed forward tossing the staff aside before holding Tim in a chokehold, he was careful not to hurt him, but he needed to show himself as a threat. “Tell me why!”

                  “I-I didn’t!” It hurt to hear his friend struggling in such pain, but he had to continue.

                  “You left! You abandoned the titans when they needed you!”

                  The current Red Robin stopped struggling. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I just couldn’t stay.”

                  “Why?”

                  “You were all gone.” His voice cracked with agony. “Each of you died and left. I couldn’t take it.”

                  That was no excuse! “You tried to replace us.” He accused. “You tried to clone us!”

                 

                  “I was desperate!” Tim shouted in tears. “I’m sorry.” He whimpered. “I just wanted to see all of you again. I just wanted to stop losing the people close to me.”

                  Poor Tim…

                  His heat vision started to falter; it was impossible for him to keep it up when he doesn’t want to hurt his friend. “Are you going to do it again? Are you going to replace us by cloning again?”

                  “No… I’d be a monster if I did.” Tim laughed bitterly.

                  What could’ve happened? He knew Beyond’s dad was dead in this world, but that couldn’t be just that. Maybe Beyond’s death has pushed Tim to this point? No… that was only part of the reason. He soon found out while he and Beyond was gone, Tim was visited yet again by the murderous Batman from the future. Not only did Tim succeed in cloning them, he had ended up killing Dick in the process. No wonder the former teen wonder was so miserable. Not only the people around him were dying, there was a probability that he would end up killing the rest that he cared for.

                  He couldn’t torture him any further. With a flick of his hand, his tactile kinesis turned on the lights and he decided to do something absurd and juvenile. Giving his friend a random smooch and a peppy forgiveness, he’d got him laughing in tears.

                  “How are you back? How are you alive?” Tim had said through tears.

                  Since he promised Beyond that he wouldn’t tell, he gave the other an abridged version of his venture after death, but after seeing the lack luster look in the other’s eyes, he decided a risky move.

                  “What’s your plans after this? You look exhausted… Maybe come visit Smallville? You can use some fresh small town air and some of grandma Martha’s home cooking.” Technically, this wasn’t considered telling, it was indirectly leading them to find out he was alive.

                  Unfortunately, luck wasn’t at his side as Tim shook his head. “I’m still looking for Bruce. I don’t think he’s dead, but… no one believes me.”

                  “… I believe you.” He said supportively. After all, Beyond’s alive… there might be a chance that his dad is alive too.

                  That had lifted Tim’s spirit some, but it was nowhere as close as knowing someone he cares for is still alive. It was then he knew what he had to do. He needed to get Beyond to go home, but he couldn’t blatantly do it. Beyond would suspect and if he knew, there would be hell to pay.

o.o.o.o.o

                  The next opportunity that came was two years later. With the Black Lanterns and the mess in Gotham, Conner rarely had an excuse to convince Tim to visit the Titans. Beyond had integrated with the titans, he was sure he could use this chance to keep the current Red Robin there long enough to see him, but he didn’t expect Tim to bring along a guest.

                  “… What’s so interesting about this place?” The condescending voice gave away its owner almost immediately when Conner greeted them at the landing pad.

                  “Hey! I see you brought Robin…” This was a bump in his plans. The brat wanted Beyond dead since their first meeting… if he risked keeping them here, they might just meet and put his fellow project’s life in danger again. 

                  “Is that a problem?” the brat prince crossed his arms with a challenging scowl.

                  “Aren’t you a ray of sunshine?” He replied sarcastically before Tim grabbed his arm and dragged him aside.

                  “Look, he’s just not used to interacting with people… I just want to give him a chance to open up outside of the family.”

                  “Are you—?”

BOOM!

                  The tower shook. “What the hell was that?” Conner grounded himself and glanced around, he didn’t see any attackers.

                  Tim stumbled slightly as he regained his balance. “Damian are you okay?” He glanced towards where the youngest Robin stood, but he was nowhere in sight. “… Oh no…” Without another word, he ran towards the door and down into the tower with Conner close behind.

                  Another explosion shook the tower. It didn’t take long before they found the source. Bombshell was attacking the flighty Robin.

                  “What’s the matter? Can’t take the truth?” the brat prince smirked. “Uncute, butch.”

                  “I’m going to fucking kill you!” Bombshell growled, but before she could attack again, Conner had restrained her while Tim dragged the obnoxious Robin away.

                  “Just what did he say that you want to destroy the tower along with him?” Conner grunted as she jabbed him with her metal-coated arm. 

                  “I’m not a fucking lesbian that gets off on dildos!” She snapped. “Let go before I kill you too!”

                  … How does that brat get away with saying that?  If grandma Martha or his pa heard him say anything similar, they would’ve washed his mouth with soap. It took a while, but eventually Bombshell was calm enough for him to leave alone... with Megan at least. But that wasn’t his greatest concern; the brat prince was loose in the tower and who knows what’d he do if he saw Beyond.

                  With a quick glance through his x-ray vision, he found him separated from Tim again and rummaging through the other titan’s rooms.

                  “Shit.” Conner hissed under his breath, the brat was ten rooms away from his and Beyond’s. He wasted no time speeding towards the brat and tailing him, but like Tim he knew there was someone following him.

                  “Stop following me.” He paused in mid-step before glancing back with a glare.

                  “I’m not following you. I’m just walking in the same direction.” Conner drawled sarcastically as he strolled behind him.

                   “Your boyfriend Drake is on the other side of the tower. You can go molest him.” He said snidely.

                  “What jealous?” Conner grinned cheekily surprising the younger boy.

                  The youngest Robin gave him an odd eye before ignoring him and continuing on. Not being able to vex the super clone must’ve deterred further insults. As they went on, the youngest Robin didn’t care the super watching him as he blatantly invaded the rooms of the other titans.

                  _He was trying to rouse a reaction out of me_. Conner concluded when the other show no care for the property of the other titans. When he did nothing, the other left the room without a word and continued onto the next. It went on until the young man he was stalking stumbled into the training room.

                  Unlike the other rooms, the brat didn’t rummage through and leave immediately. Instead, he took his time looking over each of the control panels until he finally settled on the hologram controls.

                  “Are you interested in trying?” Conner asked. Maybe the brat is just being a kid. He was making a nuisance of himself because he was bored… Maybe…

                  “… Can you get anyone onto these holograms?” He asked bluntly as he took a step back from the controls.

                   “Sure, who do you have in mind?” Conner tilted his head curiously.

                   The kid stared at him for a moment before looking away. “…My father and brother.”

                  The request took him by surprise why did he want to make those holograms? Did he want to kill Beyond again, but then why would he request for the elder Wayne as well? Conner kept those questions to himself as he entered the specifications into the system. Best to just humor him and keep him out of everyone else’s hair. As he tapped enter, the room glowed briefly as two figures appeared before them.

                  One was the intimidating cowl-figure of the former Batman and the other was the helpless looking Beyond. Conner glanced away from the two and at Robin who was staring at them with unmoving eyes. His face was still, giving away no emotions. It was hard to read what was he thinking.

                  “…Enough.” He whispered. “Get rid of them and make Jason Todd.” 

                  Conner did so without a word, but the only record of Jason Todd was as Robin when he came to attack Tim. “What are you—”

                  Robin interrupted him. “When I kill it, re-spawn him.” He said as he unsheathed his sword and charged at the hologram.

                  It was like watching a massacre. One after another, the Jason Todd Robins dropped dead to the ground dead as the younger Robin sliced through them swiftly either decapitating their heads or limbs. Conner was mildly glad that these corpses were holograms and wouldn’t leave much of a mess when they turn off the program, but it was disturbing to see how skillfully murderous the young Robin was.

                  If he were anyone but a super clone, he would be worried to stand in the same room with him, but since that wasn’t the case, he had the pleasure to watch and study the violent Robin without worry. Ten minutes passed, then twenty, it seems that Robin was killing the Jason holograms faster than it was being produced before the system decided to spawn an army of Jason holograms to attack. He waited until it seem like Robin was beginning to lose before he decided to end the program. By then, forty minutes had elapsed since they first entered the training room.

                  Robin stabbed his blade into the ground as he tried to keep himself standing. His breath heaved heavily it didn’t look like he felt any better after that endless slaughter of Jason holograms. All he got from this endeavor was exhaustion. Yet, while it might not seem like the brat cared for anyone, that brief moment he stared at Batman and Beyond before the hologram slaughter hinted an ounce of longing he had for his dad and brother.

                  Conner found himself smiling faintly as he walked over to the exhausted Robin. “You want to take a break in my room?”

                  Almost immediately, the blade was retrieved from the ground and the young Robin walked away. “I’m not your boyfriend, go find Drake to share a bed with you.”

                  “Wait—what?” Conner was flabbergasted he just wanted to give him a chance to run into Beyond!

                  Unfortunately, the other didn’t think so and kept to Tim for the rest of the trip and haven’t returned to the tower since.

o.o.o.o.o

                  Maybe he was going at it the wrong way. Three years later he made no progress. He had no clue what was he doing wrong. Not only Beyond wasn’t interested in returning to his family he was asking for present suggestions for his murderer. Just what was he doing wrong?

                  “… Pa… What do you do when… the bats act insane?” Conner asked quietly as he spun his stick of marsh mellow over the laser-heated grill.

                  The elder super glanced at him in surprise. “Why do you ask? Did something happen with Tim?”

                  “It’s not Tim… I mean… hypothetically…” He stumbled over his own words he almost let slip that Beyond was alive. “You know their family misses them, but they refused to go home… what can you do?”

                  Clark’s glasses slipped down to the bridge of his nose as he dropped his stick of marsh mellow into the grill in surprise. “What can I do? I… Um…” He laughed sheepishly. “I guess I’d try my best to convince them to go home.”

                  “And if it doesn’t work?” Conner asked quietly.

                  Clark sighed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “They’ll go home eventually. Just trust them.”

o.o.o.o.o

                  He trusted Beyond, but after four years he made no move to go home.  Even when he family found him alive, he avoided them like the plague. As much as he wanted to trust his pa’s words, waiting for eight years was enough. He will make sure Beyond talked to his family and finally go home! When Alfred called for him to settle the tower for Tim to visit, he found it the perfect time.

                  “Hey Bart, can I talk to you for a bit?” Conner said as he slung a hand over the speedster’s shoulder.

                  “Yeah, sure. What’s up?” Bart asked without pulling his attention away from the TV screen. His hand blurred for a split second to shove a hotdog into his mouth.

                  “Tim’s coming for a visit to the tower.” He started casually.

                  “M’kay, I’ll make sure to warn Terry.” Bart leaned over to sip out of his straw.

                  “NO!” He shouted making the other jump in surprise.

                  “What?” Bart rubbed his ear as he glanced at him. “You can warn him if you want to so badly.”

                  Conner calmed down sheepishly. “I mean… Beyond wants to talk to Tim.”

                  “Really?” The speedster perked up excitedly. “About time!”

                  “Yeah, but it’s a surprise. He told me to get you to bring Tim down to his room later. Since uh… last time I tried doing something like that… His brother got the wrong idea.”

                  Bart broke out laughing. “All right! I’ll go get him when he gets here.”

                  “Don’t bother Beyond until then okay? He’s working on something.” Conner said as he broke away from the one-arm hug.

                  “No problem.” The speedster chirped.

                  “Thanks.” Conner said as he walked out of the room, but once he was out of Bart’s sight, he quickly zipped out of the window and flew for his life. He didn’t want to be there when Beyond figures out that he indirectly manipulated Bart to tell Tim he was in the Titans. He doesn’t regret what he did, but he sure as hell doesn’t want to die for it. Little did he know, a round of bullets was waiting him the morning after.

 


	2. Quick Step, Close Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Terry recovers from his injuries, boredom sets in and the youngest Wayne decides on revenge on the current Batman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between chapter 12 and 13 in Nights of Tomorrow

                  “Jason wake up.” Cassandra shook him, but he groaned and pulled his pillow over his head.

                  “Ten more minutes Cass.” He murmured sleepily.

                  “Wake up.” She quickly pinched and poked at his nerves until he grunted and fell out of bed.

                  Jason groaned and cracked a weary eye open. Cassandra was dressed in nothing but one of his button down shirts. He smiled lecherously. “Hey babe, what’s up?”

                  “Terry sent an email. Read it.” She said and shoved a small laptop into his arms.

                  “Can’t this wait?” He yawned and sat up. Why did the kid send them an email at this hour? Must be important, since he knows Cassandra couldn’t read. Heck, she still has some trouble talking at times. “Let’s see…” He glanced through the content of the letter with a frown. “It’s CC-ed to a number of people. Something to laugh at… yada, yada, yada…”

                  “What is it?” Cassandra draped her arms over Jason’s shoulders to peek at the screen.

                  “Let’s open it then,” Jason murmured as he downloaded the zip folder and opened it. At first he didn’t realize what the kid sent him before he let out a scream. “AHH!!MY EYES! WHY WOULD HE DO SUCH A THING?”

                  Cassandra raised a hand to her mouth and giggled.

 

o.o.o.o.o 

                  Dick struggled to silence his breath as he dashed across rooftop, his Kevlar cape felt heavier than usual. He didn’t dare glance back as he kept to the shadows. They were after him. He had no clue why, but they were after him. He bit back a curse as he waited for them to fly overhead before he continued down to the next roof.

                  He couldn’t call Red Robin for help Tim was stuck in the office covering for Terry until he was fit to leave the manor. Xu’ffasch was out of the question as well. With Alfred being the only person home, Damian wouldn’t leave Terry’s side. He didn’t dare to call Oracle or Batgirl for help either. Whatever that was causing this chase after him has infected mainly women. He won’t involve Barbara and Stephanie if he could avoid it.

                  “Where did he go?” He could hear the women above murmuring to one another.

                  “He’s probably hiding, Gotham is his city after all, he probably knows all the good hiding places,” said another.

                  Dick could feel the sweat dripping down from his chin as he waited for them to pass. If they were any rogue or villainess, he would’ve had no problem dealing with them accordingly, but the issue here was that they were heroines. Women he worked with from the Titans and the Justice League. He couldn’t just defeat them and leave them to the authorities. Heck, they haven’t done anything against the law, other than stalking him. Are they drugged? Or something worse?

                  A familiar laugh caught his ear, he snapped up to the source with a scowl. Masked with only a red domino, he spotted Jason lounging lazily on a fire escape as he toyed with a switchblade.

                  “My oh my, can’t keep the ladies away _Batman_?” He drawled and glanced towards the retreating group of woman.

                  “Is this your doing?” Dick glared accusingly.

                   “You give me too much credit Dicky bird.” Jason flicked the blade close and grinned. “I don’t have the means or the contact to do what he did.”

                  “…Who did?” The cape crusader frowned.

                  “I don’t know what you did to the kid, but—” He paused and glanced up. “They’re coming back.”

                  Dick cursed under his breath. “You—”

                  “This way.” Jason said as he swung off the fire escape. When Dick didn’t move he gave an annoyed sigh. “Do you want to get caught? I’m not that heartless and let you get sodomize by a bunch of women... unless that’s what you want.”

                  Dick looked uncertain.

                  “Tick-tock, tick-tock. They’re going to be here any second.” Jason sang.

                  “Fine, no tricks.” Dick grumbled as he followed him.

                  Jason laughed gleefully. “I don’t think I have to, the kid got it covered.”

                  “Just what exactly did he do?” Dick asked as he ran alongside him.

                  “Later.” He kicked the manhole open and jumped in. Dick step back in surprise, it was a tunnel; reluctantly, he followed.

 o.o.o.o.o

                  Alfred grinned wryly at the two brothers as he dried the dishes. The two were seated across from one another on the kitchen island. Terry was bored. Damian was bored. The two brothers were bored out of their minds staying home without much to do. With Tim taking over Terry’s paperwork, the youngest Wayne son was left with little to do. He preferred grounding at least he could do something. Damian shared the same sentiments with no one to guard his brother he couldn’t join Dick in patrols.

                  “… Let’s go raid Tim’s room.” Terry muttered after staring at each other for an hour since dinner.

                  Damian raised a brow. “I don’t think he has anything interesting in his room… Since the last time I raided it anyway.”

                  Terry rocked back and forth in his seat, unable to sit still from the medication Kevin given him. “I don’t care, I need to do something or I’m going to go mad with boredom. It’s not like I’m still hurt.” He whined.

                  “… “ Damian looked thoughtful for a moment before he decided to humor his brother. “Sure why not.”

                  Terry glanced back to his brother curiously. “Why aren’t you training or messing around in the cave? I’m the one that’s banned from strenuous activities. Not you.”

                  “It’s not fair to rub it in when you’re banned from doing so.” He murmured quietly.

                  His younger brother looked at him in puzzlement before shrugging. “I bet I can beat you in Tim’s video games.” He grinned brightly.

                  “… Video games?” Damian frowned. He was expecting him to look for something else.

                  “What? You scared?” He chirped brightly.

                  Damian raised a brow at his brother’s childish tone. “How difficult could a child’s game be?”

                  Alfred smiled and shook his head as they hurried off. Thirty minutes and fifteen defeats later, he found the elder brother twitching dangerously while the younger brother laughed gleefully in the cave.

                  “I want a rematch.” Damian growled.

                  “Don’t be such a sore loser, I told you I could beat you.” Terry retorted, but he restarted the game on the bat-computer nonetheless.

                  “A billion-dollar computer and you two decide to play video games on it.” Alfred started as he descended the stairs with a tray of refreshments. “I believe it’s a misuse of resources is it not?”

                  “We’re standing by in case Dick needs help.” Terry replied easily. “While I can’t do anything, at least Damian could.”

_Beep, Beep_

                  “Speak of the devil.” Alfred murmured as he set the tray down and pressed the receiver.

                  “Is something wrong?” Damian asked while still clicking away at the controls.

                  “WHERE IS TERRY?” Dick snapped. The cave echoed with Jason’s laughter in the background.

                  “Ah, so there was no bodily harm done to you.” Terry said cheerily before the screen showed player two as victor. 

                  “You think that’s funny?” The current Batman growled.

                  “Argh.” Damian tossed the controller aside and glanced to his brother with a questionable look. “What did you do?”

                  Terry shrugged. “It was harmless fun. It’s not like I put anyone in danger.”

                  “You sent nude shots and suggestive photos of me to all the heroines in the Justice League and the Titans!”

                  “Oh my.” Alfred murmured while he watched Bruce’s youngest hold back his laughter.

                  “And gay heroes. Don’t forget the gay heroes.” Jason added helpfully.

                  “Not helping.” Dick snapped back to Jason.

                  “Jason came to help you did he not? You weren’t left alone.” Terry commented.

                  “Hey!” Jason complained. “You used me?”

                  “It was your decision in the end was it not?” Terry said as he grabbed a glass of lemonade and sipped it happily.

                  “I can’t even step out to patrol because of you!” Dick growled.

                  “I would help if I wasn’t grounded!” Terry retorted childishly.

                  “I want to patrol.” Jason whined. They could hear the pout in his voice.

                  “You stay out of this.” Dick intercepted.

                  “Why do I have to stay out of this? I didn’t do anything wrong. Kiiiid! Our big brother is picking on us.”

                  “Yeah, why do you have to pick on us _Dick_?” Terry joined in.

                  Alfred shook his head in amusement at their childish banter before noticing a throbbing vein from Bruce’s older son. It seems like he was having an oncoming headache. 

                  “SILENCE!” He roared. He wasn’t used to seeing his family act so childishly. “Instead of pointing fingers won’t get anyone anywhere. Gotham still needs to be patrolled. Are you all children?”

                  Silence came to the cave momentarily.

                  “Wow… The brat sounded like Bruce for a moment… but he’s right! Gotham still needs patrolling. I suggest we get Tim! To the batmobile Robin—I mean Batman!”

                  “I’m not done—” The connection ended.

                  “… Do I want to know what you sent out?” Damian asked after they resumed their game.

                  Terry grinned slyly. “Would you like to see?”

                  “… I think I’ll pass.”

o.o.o.o.o

                  Tim sighed as he gone through yet another stack of files. Glancing at the time on the screen, he idly thought of patrol. It was less stressful compared to the amount of legal reading he has to go through day by day. Heck, he rather read through case files than these contracts. He pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back in the plush office chair. This was going to be a long night.

_Knock, knock_

                  His blue eyes opened warily. Who’s knocking? He sent Max home already there should be no one at this hour to bother him.

_Knock, knock_

                  “Open up!” A muffled voice came from behind him.

                  Tim swung his chair around and spotted Red Hood and Batman standing on the other side of the window. He raised a brow before opening the latch and letting them in.  “What happened?”

                  “What makes you think something happened?” Jason chirped as he jumped in.

                  “The fact _you’re_ here.” Tim replied dryly.

                  “Here, you’ll need this.” Dick said as he tossed him a bag.

  1.                   Tim caught it with one hand and blinked at the familiar weight. He glanced to Dick curiously. The older man looked irritated. He decided not to ask, but Jason’s snickering peaked his interest.       “You patrol tonight and make sure he doesn’t cause any trouble.” Dick muttered as he moved to de-cowl and change. 



                  “… You want me to babysit _him_?” Tim said in disbelief.

                  “Hey, I’m house broken.” Jason stuck his tongue out childishly.

                  “Just keep an eye on him.” Dick muttered packing away his costume for Tim take back to the manor.

                  “… I’m going to find out why you’re hiding here tonight and I’m going to regret it aren’t I?” Tim said dryly.

                  Jason snickered. “You can call your girlfriend.”

                  “… Wait he sent it to her too?” Dick said in horror.

                  Tim shook his head, he really did not want to know what happened.

 


	3. Bart's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know there are days that you really don’t want to get up, but you get up anyway? Well, that’s you. Bart never has that issue. Everyday, he’s just as energetic as the day before if not more. Rarely, does he ever wake up on the wrong side or start with a bad day. Oh, you’re wondering where the bratty devil and the evil overlord are? Well, too bad, this is Bart’s story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between chapters 15 and 16 in Nights of Tomorrow

                  It started like any other day in Keystone. Bart, the second resident speedster, would wake at the peek of morning rays and promptly go about his morning routines: wash up, help himself to a healthy (in regards to Flash’s metabolism) breakfast before going out and about checking for anything that might’ve happened after he retired for the night. These routines usually take him half an hour and that was when he took his time.

                  Of course, when he first returned, there was no such thing as taking your time. In the two years he was gone, the rogues of his city let themselves loose in their crime spree. The league did what they could to help, but they couldn’t give the city the attention only a Flash could give. The warmth and concern to every person and detail.

                  It took a year before the two-bit crimes returned to the more detailed plans and ridiculous schemes. With everything settled, he was left with long bouts of boring peace.  Not that he’s complaining; the lack of criminal activities gives him the leisure to visit the titans more often. Especially, after he made a batty new friend during his brief period of death.  The boy was like him, like Conner, they were all experiments made from the greatest heroes, at least Bart thought they were the greatest heroes.

                  Nevertheless, it was refreshing to have someone intelligent to talk to. Not that the other Flashes or titans are dunces, but rather Batboy, the titans fondly dubbed him, was created for the sole purpose of destroying Batman, one of the greatest heroes in history that even in the 30th century there were many vid cubes of him, even though not much could be gathered about the dark man—but he’s getting off track, Batboy is awesome just to make it simple and short.

                  The few weeks in the past was hectic and their return wasn’t much better. The Black Lanterns were out to drag them back to the land of the dead for cheating death.  To say holy shit is an understatement, but he’s getting off topic again.

                  It started as a peaceful day. He planned to talk Terry’s ears off at the tower, play video games with Conner until the system or TV fries and clean out the junk food in the fridge for a snack… At least that was what he was aiming for when he ran towards the tower.  A baby’s cry from above halted any plans he made for the day.

                  “Oh crap!” He cursed with widened eyes. “It’s raining babies!” He shouted, but in actuality there was only one baby. He rotated his legs quickly propelling himself up to grab the child protectively into his arms. He made a few twists and turns to slow himself as he landed soundly on the ground.

                  “Ow…” He whined, but turned to the baby with a painful grin. “How are you doing little guy?”

                  Surprisingly, the baby wasn’t crying in fear. He was babbling angrily trying to push him away.

                  “Geez, I save you and the first thing you do is yell at me?” He sighed and sat up.

                  The pain was already subsiding, got to love the fast metabolism healing.  He glanced at the peculiar baby before looking up to the sky in puzzlement.  It was clear, not even a cloud in the sky nor a plane. There was no logical explanation to where the child came from.

                  “How odd.” He murmured to himself before turning to the baby with a grin. “You must be a meta-baby or a alien baby.”

                  Said baby swatted him in the face with a pouty scowl and babbled incoherently.

                  “Sounds like you don’t agree.” He held the baby at arms’ length as he squirmed. “Are babies supposed to understand people at this stage?” He wondered as he mentally went through the various books he read in the library in his mind.

                  The baby squirmed and whined.

                  Bart shrugged. “Maybe Ter would know.” He nodded to himself. “He always knows what to do.” He pinned the baby’s arms to his side. “Quit squirming.” The baby paid him no heed. At least until Bart started running, then the baby grabbed onto the speedster’s costume tightly, clinging onto him the whole way.

                  When Bart finally stopped, the little boy was quiet for a long while. He was worried that he might’ve traumatized the child, but when the baby was certain they weren’t going to move again he yelled angrily. Swatting Bart with annoyed slaps.

                  “Hey, quit it.” Bart whined as he held the baby away from him, but the baby clawed at him, yanking at his hair.

                  A chuckle paused the conflict before a familiar voice spoke. “Did Wally make you babysit?”

                  “Conner!” Bart said in delight as he shoved the baby into his arms. “Hold him for a sec.”

                  “Hey there, little guy.” Conner gushed over the baby; the little boy attacked him as he did Bart, but unlike the speedster, his scratches and tugs only tickled the super clone.

                  Seeing Conner was fine with the child, he zoomed off looking for their resident bat. Fortunately, the other seldom leaves the tower. He was down below in Tim’s old lab, converted to his own use.

                  “Terry!” Bart sung as he zipped in.

                  “The tower’s not a daycare center.” Terry said bluntly. “Take him home.”

                  “That’s why I’m here!” Bart chirped.

                  Terry stopped in his typing. “If you’re going to lie, at least make it believable, the tower is not the child’s home.”

                  Bart looked puzzled for a moment with a tilt of his head before explaining. “I’m trying to find his home.”

                  “Give him to the police.” Terry replied.

                  “Come on Terry, what if he’s a lost alien baby? The police are just going to stuff him in an orphanage. And from there he’s going to turn evil like Tom Riddle and then he’s going to be a super evil baddy and it’d be all your fault!”

                  “…When they said you read the entire San Francisco library, did that include the child rearing section?” Terry asked.

                  Bart gave a sheepish grin. “Yeah…?”

                  Terry paused for a moment. “I’ll take a look at the baby, but taking care of his needs is your responsibility.”

                  The speedster squealed in delight as he tackled the smaller boy in an invasive and affectionate hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

                  The other waited until he was done before prying the excited Kid Flash off him. He was donned in his Batboy costume when he followed Bart into the commons. Even though most of the titans already know how he looks like, he took comfort in being able to disappear and leave if the situation arises. Both Bart and Conner had managed to keep him out of costume in the tower on occasion, but this time Bart knows not to push his luck since the other was so adamant in not helping this baby.

                  As they neared the commons, the delighted squeals and cooing of the female titans could be heard. When they entered, they saw the girls attempting to engage the baby in a game of peek-a-boo, but the baby didn’t seem interested. Instead, he was trying to squirm out of Conner’s arm and shying away from the excited girls trying to pull him into their arms.

                  “Aren’t you a popular fellow?” Bart gushed in baby talk as he snatched him out of Conner’s arms. The baby resumed yelling and hitting him the instant he recognized Bart. It looked like he was angry that the speedster left him with all these cooing strangers. When Conner came to get him, he clung to Bart and swatted him away.

                  “Where did you find him Bart?” Cassie said with a grin. “He’s adorable.”

                  “He fell out of the sky.” He shrugged before turning the baby to face their resident Batboy. “I was hoping Ter could check if he’s a meta-baby or if some alien lost their baby.”

                  The baby shouted and babbled as he reached for Terry. The group was surprised. The baby shunned the rest of them when they tried to pick him up, but Terry, who didn’t even reach for him, was the baby’s desired caretaker.

                  “Looks like he want you to hold him.” Bart commented as he held the baby for the other to take. The baby swung his arms reaching for him before he finally relented and took him at arms length.

                  “… What do you want me to do with him?” Terry asked bluntly.

                  Bart shrugged. “I dunno, don’t you have tools to find people or something?”

                  Terry was silent for a moment as if thinking. The baby squirmed trying to get closer to him.

                  “I think he wants you to hold him closer.” Conner noted when the baby started whining.

                  “I’m not letting him hit me like he did Bart.” He replied dryly.

                  Static rolled his eyes. “He’s a baby, those hits won’t hurt. Besides, he likes you… well, you more than the rest of us anyway.”

                  With his mask on, it was hard to tell what expression he has, but they were familiar with his personality; he was skeptical.  Eventually, he let up and held the baby closer. His arms were getting tired. Almost instantly, the baby’s hand went for the ears on his cowl. Bart laughed thinking the baby wanted to play with his mask. Terry was quick to catch the baby’s hand from ripping the mask off his face.

                  “No.” He said firmly to the whining baby.

                  “He just wants to play with you. Right?” Bart gushed to the baby, but the other ignored him, doubling his efforts for the mask. Terry quickly caught his hands before the other turned to leave.

                  “I’ll see what I can find, Bart you’re coming along to take care of him. I can’t work and watch the kid at the same time.” 

                  When he moved to give him back to Bart, the baby clung to Terry with much protest.

                  “Nya!” He snapped and buried his face at Batboy’s chest.

                  “Uh… looks like he _really_ likes you.” Bart commented.

                  The other sighed. “Fine.” He grumbled as he returned to his room.

                  Bart followed him down to his room while watching the interaction between their resident Batboy and the mysterious little baby.  He was surprised that the baby didn’t shy away from his touches like he did with the girls and didn’t lash out like he did to him and Conner. If anything he was more animated and more curious with Terry. He babbled incoherently as he struggled to grab for the ears of the mask again.

                  “No.” He said sternly. “You’ll get hurt.”

                  The baby whined some more before his stomach grumbled.

                  “Oh! I get why he’s so cranky now!” Bart clapped his hands together happily. “He’s hungry.”

                  “Are you hungry?” Terry asked gently. The baby suddenly became quiet and settled in his attempt to grab at his mask.

                  Bart grinned brightly before he jumped to his feet and vibrated in place until an Impulse scout appeared. “Go get stuff for the baby, you know where the Titan’s credit card is.” 

                  Having memorized the entire childrearing section in the library, he had no doubt his scout will be able to get all that’s needed. While he gave orders to his speed clone, Terry and the baby have gone down to Batboy’s room. As he entered Conner’s room, he heard giggling and laughter from the baby coming from the open down to Terry’s room. Tilting his head curiously he zoomed down and found the usual stoic Terry tickling the baby mercilessly. What a rare sight.

                  “Are you still going to grab my cowl?” He said with a sly grin.

                  “Nya!” the baby giggled and squirmed under his ministrations.

                  “You look like you’re having fun.” Bart chirped. Who knew their little Batboy had a soft spot for little kids.

                  “He wouldn’t stop unless I tickled him.” Terry retorted as the baby struggled to catch his laughing breath.

                  However, when the little one was done, he went straight back to reaching for Terry’s cowl again.

                  “Nya, nya!” He whined and reached for it.

                  “Just let him play with it, it’s not like it hurts you if he pulls on those ears. It’s not even attached to your head.” Bart chirped.

                  “I don’t want to electrocute the baby, there’s a failsafe device on the cowl. Anyone removing it without my permission gets electrocuted.” The baby seemed to pause for a moment, but resumed almost immediately.

                  “… Wow, I’m glad I never tried to yank your mask off.” Bart mumbles.

                  The baby wiggled and whined when the other caught his hands again and held them down. In the little conflict, Terry spotted something hanging from the little one’s neck. He looped his finger around the string and gently pulled out a familiar looking pair of alarms.

                  “What are these doing here?” Terry murmured curiously.

                  The baby stopped his attempts at his cowl and quickly pulled the necklace back possessively, babbling angry nonsense.

                  “Why is he angry now?” Bart asked before the baby double his efforts at Terry’s mask again.

                  “I don’t know.” He said in annoyance before he finally lost his patience and decided to pull off his mask and place it in his grabby little hands. He became silent as he stared at him with wide blue eyes. He looked at him, then the mask and back to him again.

                  “Dabu?” His little voice squeaked out.

                  “What’s wrong? You don’t want it now?” Terry asked. The baby reached for his face. He didn’t do anything until the baby pinched his cheeks. “Ow!” he caught the offending little hand. “Now why did you do that?”

                  Tears weld up in the baby’s eyes as he bawled. “DABU!”

                  Startled, Terry was lost at what to do.” Why is he crying?” He said frantically to the speedster as the baby clung onto him.

                  “Maybe you scared him.” Bart commented as the other tried to calm the crying baby.

                  “Bart! Do something!” The other said as he tried to hand the baby to him, but that only made the baby cry harder.

                  “He wants you.” Bart crossed his arms, not reaching for the crying bundle. “Just hold him and rock back and forth gently, he’ll stop eventually. If not, try patting his back.”

                  No matter what he did the baby didn’t stop crying. Eventually, the poor thing cried himself to sleep. Terry took the chance to prick the little one’s finger for some blood tests. He handed the baby over to Bart before he took the blood sample for testing. The speedster said nothing when he saw the thoughtful frown on the other’s face. It looks like the other had an idea to who this little one was. He’ll ask when the other knows for sure, but for now, he’ll tuck the sleeping baby into Terry’s bed.

o.o.o.o.o

                  While the baby slept, his speed clone returned with bags of goodies and necessities.

                  “How much did you buy?” Terry paused when he came back into the room to the pile of bags on his floor. He hadn’t bothered to put his mask back on.

                  “What?” Bart said with puzzlement. “This’ll last like a week, it’s not a lot.” He defended.

                  “… Did you use the Titan’s card for this?” Terry asked as he looked through the bags.

                  Bart pouted. “Come on, it’s not a lot!”

                  “Fine, fine.” Terry muttered as he stepped around the bags and back to his lab. “Put these away at least. I don’t want my floor to be cluttered.”

                  “Yes sir!” Bart gave him a mock salute as he and his speed clones hastily stored the goods away.

                  When he came back, he spotted the baby crawling out from under the covers and looked around frantically.

                  “Dabu?” He squeaked out, but when he didn’t find what he was looking for, he started crying again.

                  Bart quickly set the items down before picking him up gently. “Hey, hey.” He said soothingly trying to calm him down, but the other just continued to cry and swatted him away. “Terry!” Bart cried out as he ran to look for the boy. The baby was babbling and crying incessantly. He found the other sitting at a terminal with multiple screens displaying the tower’s facilities. “I can’t get him to stop!”

                  Terry turned away from the screen and looked at them.

                  “Dabu?” The baby whimpered and reached out to him.

                  The unmasked Batboy sighed as he took the sniffling baby from Bart. He patted his back gently as he hiccupped and snuggled up to him with a cuddle.

                  “You’re troublesome, you know that?” He said to him quietly as the baby settled down comfortably in his arms. “But at least I know why you’re clinging to me this much.” He muttered.

                  “How did you get him to stop?” Bart towered over them curiously as the baby clenched onto the front of the costume.

                  Terry patted the baby’s back soothingly as he answered. “Because we’ve met before. You’d be surprised what I found in that blood test.”

                  Bart perked up with interest. “Met before? So what is he? A meta-baby? Alien baby?”

                  An amused look crossed the other’s face. “Meet my little big brother.”

                  The speedster paused for a split second as he processed what he just heard. “… You mean he’s that little demon everyone’s been talking about?” he said in disbelief. “How did this happen? And didn’t Conner say you brother hates you?” He was utterly confused.

                  Terry shrugged as he lifted the baby to eye level. “Do you hate me?”

                  The baby shook his head and hugged him almost affectionately while mumbling quietly.

                  “Guess not.” Terry smiled and shifted him back into his arms and tickled him mercilessly. “Aren’t you adorable when you’re little like this Damian.”

                  “Oh right!” Bart said before he zipped off and grabbed various bottles he stored away just moments ago.

                  When he came back the baby stopped giggling and cuddled close to his brother as he watched Bart curiously returned with bottles of baby food and milk formulas.

                  “He could drink milk later, I’m sure he’d probably want mush over milk. Sooooo—carrots or peas?” Bart held out the two containers.

                  “Nya!” The baby made a face and buried his face at Terry’s chest.

                  “Looks like he doesn’t like either.” Terry commented.

                  “Then apple sauce it is!” Bart chirped before pulling out the other bottle.

                  “Nya!” The baby whined and shook his head.

                  “Come on, I know you’re hungry.” Terry said as he pulled him away. The baby squirmed and whined. “Either you eat or I’m giving you to Conner and Cassie.” The baby stopped immediately and pouted.

                  Bart blinked in surprise. “He stopped…”

                  Terry grinned as he took the jar from Bart. “Knowing him, he probably can’t tolerate how happy those two are.” He stirred the applesauce before spooning it to the baby’s mouth. “Come on, open up.”

                  The baby pouted but reluctantly opened his mouth and ate messily.

                  “Now, aren’t you a good boy?” Terry chirped before the baby flushed red.

                  “… He’s blushing!” Bart laughed in delight before a splat of applesauce hit his face.

                  “No.” Terry tapped the baby’s nose reprimanding him.

                  “Nya!” Damian stuck his tongue out before Terry shoved another spoonful of applesauce into his mouth.

                  Bart gave a laugh as he sat through the rest of the baby’s feeding.

 o.o.o.o.o

                  “So what do you think happened to him? To have him turned into a baby? I wonder if Batman and Tim are looking for him.” Bart murmured quietly as Damian yawned and cuddled close to his brother.

                  “Don’t know.” Terry replied as he held his shrunk brother gently, patting him to sleep. “But I suppose we can call them and find out.”

                  “Nya!” Damian snapped up, his sleepiness gone. He shook his head furiously and babbled incoherently.

                  “You don’t want to go home?” Terry asked.

                  Damian shook his head and waved his hands wildly trying to get a message through.

                  “Hold on, hold on.” Terry said as he pulled him sitting up right. “Can you morse?”

                  The baby nodded and started tapping on Terry’s chest. Finger taps for words, palm taps for stops.

                  Bart watched intently as he deciphered the message alongside Terry. “So by Circe, you mean the Greek Goddess right?”

                  The baby nodded and continued to tap some more.

                  “Circe turned Dick and Tim into robins?” Terry said in surprise. “Why did she turn you into a baby?”

                  Damian paused for a moment before grudgingly tapped again. What he morsed to them made them do a double take.

                  “... Wait… you’re saying she turned you into a baby because you refused to sing?” Bart laughed.

BASH!

                   A fist smashed into the back of the speedster’s head. Damian scowled with Terry raising a hand up to hide his amusement.

                  “Ow!” Bart whined holding onto his head. “What was that for?”

                  “Quit making up stories that never happened!” Damian growled as he got up from his seat by Terry’s bedside.

                  “Hey!” Bart retorted and pointed to the various lines Terry was hooked up to. “He can’t exactly leave his bed now can he? I was just trying to help him pass the time!”

                  “By telling lies?” Damian glared. “I was never turned into a baby! And much less because I don’t want to sing, what a ridiculous reason!”

                  Terry chuckled. “You never know Damian, Bart has ripple effect proof memory. It could’ve happened, we just can’t remember it happening.”

                  Damian was silent for a moment before he moved towards the bedroom door. “I’m going to get lunch…. Are you staying?”

                  Bart tilted his head curiously before Terry spoke up. “Tell Alfred to make more, Bart has a huge appetite.” With that his older brother left the room.

                  “… Did he just invite me to stay for lunch?” Bart said in surprise.

                  Terry smiled mysteriously before asking a question of his own. “So what happened?” 

                  He smiled brightly. “You’re the detective, you figure it out.” Bart hummed the melody to _Am I Blue?_ while Terry shook his head in amusement.

 


End file.
